Temptations
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: Sherlock is in love with John, but John is dating Sarah and Sherlock becomes depressed thinking John doesn't love him back. John worries and decides to take Sherlock on holiday but will Sherlock be able to spend a week alone with John without telling him how he feels? Implied Sarah/John, eventually John/Sherlock.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock leaned his head back on the arm of his couch and closed his eyes, stroking himself and imagining that it was John who was touching him like this. He moaned loudly as he squeezed his throbbing erection, John's name on his lips. He came and after zipping up his pants he ran into the kitchen and grabbed a towel, cleaning up the mess. He had managed to sit down at the table and he was looking at his microscope just as John walked through the door after spending the night at Sarah's...again.

"Good morning."

"Morning." Sherlock didn't look up, he forced himself to concentrate on the experiment he was completely working on. He heard John sniff and gag a bit, and he tried not to laugh but a snicker escaped him.

"Good God, Sherlock, what is that rancid smell?"

Shit. Sherlock needed to think of something, quickly, before John got suspicious. "I't's, um...it's...an experiment."

Experiment, indeed. It could have been more of a lie than it was. Thankfully, John seemed to have bought it. "I'm going out again," he said after a long awkward silence.

"Back to Sarah's?" Sherlock commented, changing the slide in his microscope and looking into it.

"No, to the park, I need some air," John snapped. "Care to join me?"

"Sounds lovely," Sherlock agreed, standing. "Let's go then." Looking foward to spending quality time alone with his best friend, Sherlock eagerly followed John out the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"John."

It was that night, and somehow he and John had ended up passionately making out on the couch. Sherlock found he couldn't move, John had quickly managed to crawl on top of Sherlock and all but strangle him, but he didn't mind. He deepened the kiss then and John moaned, both of them lost in the deliciousness of their kiss.

"I love you," Sherlock gasped, and John smiled before holding Sherlock's face in his hands and connecting their lips again. "Love you so much..."

"I love you too Sherlock," John said. "Sherlock."

"What?"

"Sherlock. Wake up." His eyes fluttered open and he realized that he had been dreaming. "Are you all right?" John was sitting on the edge of his bed, shirtless and wearing only a pair of boxers, and he looked stunning.

Confused, Sherlock said, "I'm fine. Why?"

"You were saying my name," said John, "I thought you needed something." John stood. "Goodnight, then-" Sherlock quickly grabbed John's wrist before he could stop himself, he really didn't want John to leave.

"Stay," he said. "Please." The memory of the dream left Sherlock feeling alone and sad, and his heart ached to be close to John. Sherlock's eyes filled with tears and he gave John the most desperate look he could manage. "Please."

"Of course." John pulled the covers back and got in beside Sherlock, wrapping his arms around Sherlock's waist and burying his face in Sherlock's black curls. "Um, Sherlock?"

"Yes, John?"

"You're naked."

"So are you."

"I'm wearing underwear," John pointed out. Sherlock turned in John's arms and rested his head on John's bare chest, savoring the pleasant feeling of John gently stroking his hair. "Sleep now. You need it." He placed a small kiss on Sherlock's forehead and they said nothing more before Sherlock fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

John sighed as he watched Sherlock play his violin, yet again, and an especially sad song this time. It had been exactly seven days since he and Sherlock slept together for the first time and they had been sleeping together ever since. They hadn't gone on a single case in at least a week, and Sherlock didn't seem to be bothered about it. Everyone was worried-Lestrade, Molly, Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft, especially Mycroft. Nobody knew why Sherlock was depressed, John had tried talking with him and he had even taken Sherlock to see a psychiatrist but it hadn't worked.

After a week John couldn't take it anymore. The song ended and John went over to Sherlock and waved a hand in front of his face. Their eyes met and John hated the look that was in his eyes. It was so full of sadness that he couldn't stand it.

"Sherlock, please tell me what's wrong." John tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "I don't like seeing you like this. Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?"

"No," Sherlock answered. "No, I'm not mad at you. It's me."

"Don't blame yourself," John pleaded, hugging Sherlock tightly. "What's wrong? Neither me or anyone else will be capable of helping you if you don't give me any information. I miss going on cases, I miss spending time with you. I...I miss you." He pulled back to look at his friend. "I need you to tell me what's wrong."

"I'm fine." Sherlock's voice, unlike John's, was emotionless.

"Don't give me that crap, Sherlock Holmes," John said angrily. "You have been moping around this place for a week, doing nothing. No experiments, no cases, nothing, and it's bugging me more than I know it's bugging you. You are most definitely not fine. I just hate to see you suffer, and I don't want to lose you again." John's voice broke and Sherlock pulled him into another hug. "You're not alone Sherlock. I see you, and I will always be here for you." They were both crying at that point and Sherlock managed a watery smile. "We should go on holiday. Someplace nice, like the beach."

"I'd like that, but we can't just drop everything and leave," Sherlock pointed out.

"Yes well, kind of late for not dropping everything," John commented. "Sometimes boring can be good. Healthy."

Sherlock nodded. "It doesn't sound so bad. Actually I find myself quite looking forward to it."

John smiled and this time Sherlock smiled back. "Excellent. It's settled, then. We're going to the beach."


	3. Chapter 3

John stood at the edge of the water, nervously looking out at the waves Sherlock was already swimming in. He gulped and took another step as a small wave came towards him and the water rushed over his feet. He had never liked water, and his experiences in Afghanistan hadn't helped. "You coming in, John?"

"Uh, in-in a minute," John called back. Sherlock smiled knowingly and got out of the water, walking over to John.

"John I already know you're afraid of water," said Sherlock, "so you don't have to hide it from me."

John blushed and said nothing, he didn't try to deny it either. "So I'm afraid of water. And now I suppose this is the part where you laugh at me right?"

"No. But I will help you if you want," Sherlock offered.

"How?"

"When we get really deep just hold onto me and don't let go," Sherlock said. John nodded and was surprised when Sherlock reached down and laced their fingers together. He squeezed John's hand reassuringly as they went farther and farther into the shallow water. Before John knew it, the water was up to his chest and he clung to Sherlock, wrapping his arms around his friend's neck.

"This is quite embarrassing," John complained. "I'm a grown man, I should know how to swim and shouldn't have to hold onto you like a five year old."

"Well" said Sherlock, smirking, "most five year olds already know how to swim."

John's jaw dropped and he smacked Sherlock on the arm. "Idiot," he commented, and they began swatting playfully at each other. Gasping for breath, John nestled his head under Sherlock's chin as they floated up and down in the waves.

"Enjoying ourselves?" Sherlock teased, feeling John's skin heat up against his. He smiled, John was so adorable when he blushed. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's waist and rested his cheek on John's short hair. They floated around in the ocean like that fora long time, not saying anything but just enjoying the feeling of each other's company and also the feeling of being held by the other. It was getting dark when Sherlock woke John up, who had dozed off in Sherlock's arms. "It's almost dark." Sherlock murmured softly, running a hand through his friend's wet hair. "Are you hungry?"

John blinked and realized he was. "Starving."

"There's a good Chinese place here." Sherlock carried John over to where the shorter man could stand and they began to make their way to their stuff. "Do you want to go?"

"I would love to," John agreed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The restaurant that Sherlock had mentioned was indeed nice. The lights were dimmed and there were two small candles on each table. Sherlock and John sat down next to each other at a booth, an awkward silence settling in. John cleared his throat. "Sherlock, um, thank you...for helping me earlier. I had a really great time."

"It seemed so," Sherlock agreed, "for the brief time you were actually conscious."

John blushed and hoped that Sherlock didn't notice in the dim light, but of course he had. "You sure do like teasing me."

"It brings me great entertainment." Sherlock looked up from his menu and grinned. The waitress came by to take their drink orders and when she left (not before flirting with Sherlock which angered John) Sherlock said, "So why did you seem so happy, at the beach I mean?"

John went a darker shade of red, but he still answered honestly. "Because I was with you." Obvious love was in his eyes but even then Sherlock still didn't see that John loved him with everything he had.

However Sherlock, for once, was stunned. He took John's hand again and gently ran his thumb over John's fingers, gazing lovingly into the other man's eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt, but are you ready to order yet?" the waitress asked, breaking the silence. They ordered and the waitress took their menus, leaving them alone again at the table in the dim light of the restaurant. It was very tempting. Sherlock's perfect lips were right there, no one would really notice if John only gave him a small peck...

No. He couldn't. What would Sherlock think of him? Sherlock had told him that he was married to his work, and besides John didn't want to lose his best friend. What had he been thinking? Still, he'd broken up with Sarah and he wanted Sherlock so much that it hurt. That was when he realized-he still hadn't told Sherlock they'd broken up.

"I broke up with Sarah," John announced, and Sherlock looked at him in surprise.

"Why?" Sherlock asked. "Thought you liked her."

"I-yes I do but only as a friend," said John. "And we are still friends..." When John had broken up with her, Sarah had taken it quite well-in fact, she'd seen it coming after seeing the way John and Sherlock acted around each other.

"I don't understand."

"I don't love her, Sherlock." John squeezed Sherlock's hand, and Sherlock stared at him curiously. He needed to change the subject, quickly, before Sherlock began asking questions. "So...why were you so depressed last week? You never did tell me."

"That's not something you should know, John," Sherlock said, and John sighed.

"Why can't you open up to me?" John asked. "Why can't you see that I care about you?"

"No one cares about me," Sherlock objected.

"Now you know that's not true," said John angrily. "You may irritate the hell out of Lestrade but you should have seen how devastated he was when he thought you were dead. And Mycroft, he loves you but you hate his guts, you won't talk to him. Mrs. Hudson's said you're like a son to her, and I..." John swallowed. "I l-"

"All right, here's your food." Timing, John thought angrily as the waitress set their food down in front of them. Still he and Sherlock ate quickly and left, leaving a check on the table for their meal. The car was silent as John drove back to the resort, and Sherlock stared out the window on the door by the passenger seat. John was trying to decide whether he should shower or go straight to bed, he was feeling a bit drowsy-

"I love you."

Stunned, John swerved and narrowly missed a large van. "What?"

"I love you," Sherlock repeated, more firmly and confident this time.

Without a word John pulled into the next parking lot he could find, which was deserted. "I love you too," John said, smiling, and he wrapped his arms around Sherlock's neck and kissed him. He took his seatbelt off and climbed into Sherlock's lap, Sherlock's arms immediately going around his waist. The kiss was slow and deep and loving, and it lasted for a long time. Both were breathless when John slowly broke it, Sherlock's hands cradling his face. John hugged Sherlock tightly, as if it would be the last time he would ever hold him.

"I thought my feelings for you were unrequited," Sherlock gasped, still trying to get his breath back. "That was why I kept them from you, and why I was depressed."

"You were depressed because of me?" John asked, their breathing finally returning to normal.

Sherlock nodded. "I'm sorry I-"

"No apologies."

"But-" John interrupted him with another kiss, this one shorter than the last but no

less passionate.

"If you keep trying to apologize I may just have to keep your mouth occupied until you give up," John said, and Sherlock laughed weakly.

"I definitely wouldn't mind that," Sherlock said, pulling John into another long kiss.


End file.
